The present invention relates to the field of measuring and testing; specifically, it discloses an integrated apparatus and method for testing and assessing the separate signals, indicators and functions of a coxswain's box, hereinafter a “cox box”, to assure proper function of the equipment used in sport rowing, including but not limited to sweep rowing and sculling.
Rowing sports, particularly recreational and competitive sculling and sweep rowing, have a deep and diverse cultural history, and remain popular globally today. In rowing watercraft with multiple crew members, proper timing and harmonized rate of movement is critical in order to effectively propel the boat as a team. The coxswain is the person who delivers the rowing rhythm to help the rowers maintain this timing and steer the boat. Typically, the coxswain keeps track of timing with a device called a cox box. Cox boxes are commercially available and generally connect to the electronic wiring system of a boat in order to collect data. This data is then sent across the boat's wiring system to the cox box to display calculations of speed and other pertinent information to the coxswain. Occasionally, either the cox box or the electronic wiring system of a boat will malfunction and cause incorrect information to be displayed. Time, energy and other resources must be invested in troubleshooting the electronic systems of the boat to determine the specific component that has failed; often the troubleshooting is unsuccessful in locating the issue.
Currently, most cox boxes include basic troubleshooting methods that are product or manufacturer specific in order to test functionality. These methods usually don't cover the full functionality of the system, so many components that could be causing issues are left untested. If the problem is the cox box and the issue with the cox box is not discovered, it usually leads to an unnecessary replacement of working parts of the system instead of simple repairs or replacement of specific malfunctioning components of the cox box itself.
What is needed is a reliable external tester for testing the full functionality of a cox box that can assure that the cox box itself as well as parts related to the cox box are functioning correctly. As disclosed herein, the present apparatus and method fulfills this need.